Double Bubble
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: Blossom and Buttercup thought that one Bubbles was bad enough, but after she accidentally clones herself with Professor's new invention, she and her duplicate prove to be a bucketful! How will Townsville be able to put up with two Bubbles?
1. A Hard Day's Day

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PPGs. Craig McCracken does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** A Hard Day's Day**

**_One fine Friday after the Girls return home from Pokey Oaks, they decide to see how their father, the Professor, is doing, who has been working on something very peculiar in his laboratory basement for the past few weeks._**

**Bubble's POV**

"Howdy ho, Professor! We're home!" I happily called out into the house as my sisters and I came in the door.

"Hi, Girls!" We faintly heard our daddy shout for us down in the basement. "Welcome home!"

"Professor, why don't you ever take a break from your invention and just come up and say 'hi?" Blossom shouted back so he could hear her. There was a pause, and then a sigh came from behind the closed door.

"You're right, Blossom. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm overworking myself, again. I'm coming up!" He stumbled up the stairs and into the living room hallway. He was devoid of skin color, which means that he probably hasn't gotten much sun. He trotted over to us and we flew into his arms for a group hug.

"Gee, Professor, you need to get outside and get sucker-punched by the sun a few times!" Buttercup told him, observing his worn out features.

"I agree. I'm so tired, Girls," he yawned, "I should really cut back on my work hours and spend a lot more time with you three, I mean, you're all in the world to me, and I'm almost finished with my project anyways..." He began to doze off.

"Well, I think you should rest before you do anything else," I told him. I picked him up and softly laid him down on the soft, cushiony sofa. His eyes swiftly and calmly fluttered shut like roll down security shutters. He was out like a candle in a hurricane. "Sweet dreams, Dad."

"Great, he's asleep. Now what do we do? All I wanted to do was play around with him! Today was really boring!" Buttercup pouted.

"If you want him to play, then you must let him rest. He deserves it," said Blossom.

"Fine! I guess I'll just go take another boring nap!" Buttercup hovered upstairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Well, right now it's just you and me, Bubbles. Wanna start studying for next week's alphabet quiz?"

"Sorry Blossom. I think I'll let you be the smart girl of the group. I wanna stay the cute one." Was the last thing I told her before going upstairs and into our bedroom, lying next to Buttercup with my back turned to hers. She was already sound asleep, and when I hit the cushy pillow, I understood how one could fall asleep so fast. I was almost out when Blossom floated in and lay next to me, but she didn't fall asleep. Through my crack of vision between my creeping eyelids, she cracked open a book and sat there, scanning over a few pages, and then passed out, asleep.

I was the only one awake, and I really wanted to play with someone... but there's nobody awake. If only there was somebody who I could play with whenever I wanted...


	2. Inspecting Gadget

**Chapter 2:**** Inspecting Gadget**

A lot of time passed before my snooze ended. After rubbing my eyes, I hovered out of bed and downstairs, where I saw Professor sitting up on the couch, watching an old episode of _The Andy Griffith Show _with the volume turned down. I floated up above the couch and sat down next to him.

"Oh, hi Bubbles. I thought you girls were napping."

"We are, or, **_they_** are, Professor," I told him while burying the side of my head in his side. He put his arm around me. "I thought _**you**_ were sleeping."

"Well, yes, I was, but the one thing that really recharges my batteries is watching a show with great morals."

"Daddy... can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sweetie. What do you wanna ask me?"

"What have you been so busy on in your lab?"

"Now Bubbles, you know that I don't usually discuss what I'm working on with you three until after it's been completed... but since you're the only one of your sisters who is awake, I'll allow you an **_exclusive_** sneak peek."

"Cool! Thanks, Professor!" I softly squealed.

"Follow me, Bubbles," he told me, slowly standing up from the couch. He began walking over to the door leading down to the lab. I followed him close behind. We walked down the stairs to his workplace. In the center of the lab was what looked like a giant oven with a whole lotta tubes and wires.

"What's cooking?" I giggled.

"I know, I know. It **_does_** look like an oven, but it's nothing like it appears. You see, the holding area is where all the magic happens. You put whatever it is that you choose into the holding area, and when you do that, the pressure plate on the bottom senses it and automatically closes the door."

"So what makes it any different from an oven?" I curiously asked.

"Well, because it does nothing that an oven does. It actually **_duplicates_** anything that you put in it!" The Professor said with much excitement.

"Like some sort of cloning thingy?"

"Exactly, Bubbles. **_Exactly_** like a cloning machine?"

"What are you going to use it for, Dad? Are you gonna use it to increase the world's population? To make more girls? To make more **_superheroes_**?"

"Um, no. I was going to duplicate our groceries, so that way, I don't have to drive all the way to the grocery store, anymore!"

"Cool! I can't imagine having an endless supply of _Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets_! They're for the youth!"

"Yes they are, Bubbles. Yes. They. Are."

"But could you ever clone a person?"

"Theoretically, it's possible, but I don't plan on using it in such a manner."

"Do you know if it actually works? Can you at least turn it on?"

"Yes, it currently can be activated, and yes, I have successfully duplicated several different objects." He pointed at a pile of identical oranges, apples, lemons, and other fruits in a basket in a corner of the room. "Now listen, don't tell your sisters about what you've seen. This was some very exclusive behind-the-scenes stuff, and I'll show them when the time is right. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Understood." I swore.

"Now, let's go back upstairs. I'll play any game you want with you until your sisters wake up, then we can all do something together."

"Sounds like fun!" I squeaked, hopping around. Professor walked up the stairs with me trailing close behind. When I was almost to the top, I stopped, looked over my shoulder at the machine for a few seconds, thought for a moment, and then turned back around, walked the rest of the way up, and closed the door behind me.


	3. Lab Brat

**Chapter 3:**** Lab Brat**

After the Professor had left to go upstairs, I quickly turned back around and headed down the steps towards the machine. I knew that he would take his time, so there was plenty of time to study the invention. Tiptoeing back down the steps and reaching the bottom, the machine only a few yards from where I stood, anticipation building as my desire to learn more surged over the barriers and into the city.

Step-by-step, I slowly approached it. The door was gaping open, as if it were tempting me to crawl inside. As I inched closer, looking around at all of the exterior features, I must not have noticed the faulty bolt in the floor, because I accidentally tripped over it and directly into the holding area. The door flipped up and shut itself behind me. As I sat all balled up, upside-down, I flipped back up and tried to open the door, but it must have automatically locked, as well.

"Um, Professor? **_Professor?_**" I began to call out and bang on the thick glass window. I heard the sound of heavy machinery start up, followed by what sounded like air being released from tires. A misty mist began to flow out from the back and slowly started to fill the space all around me. Panic mode was initiated as I continued to bang hard on the window. "**_Anybody?_**" Suddenly, I began to feel extremely drowsy, and after a few seconds, I was sound asleep.

**_*Ding!*_**

The sound of a bell startled me awake. I tried to stretch out to ease my muscles, but I was pushing up against something. It definitely wasn't a wall, but it was **_something_**. The door slowly opened and I crawled out, feeling completely normal. Even though I **_felt_** normal, little did I know, things at the moment were **_far_** from normal.


	4. Curiosity Cloned The Kid

**Chapter 4:**** Curiosity Cloned The Kid**

The next thing I remembered was that I had a slight headache, so I sat outside the machine door and rubbed my forehead. Suddenly, I heard somebody cough from behind me, so I instinctively turned around to excuse them. I was worried that the Professor had come down into the lab and misinterpreted what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Professor! It's not what it looks like! You see-" I turned around and falsely bawled.

"Sorry for what?" A very familiar-sounding voice responded. Uh-oh. I must be talking to my conscience, again.

"For using your machine, accidentally."

"So?"

"I should have told Professor that I wanted to use it."

"Okay, I give up. Just turn around."

"Why do you want me to turn around, Mr. Brain?"

"Because I'm right behind you!"

With a ballerina's twirl, I turned 180-degrees to face the machine, again. The smoke really began to clear out, and as I squinted, a silhouette of some kid in the fetal position became visible in the back corner. As the last of the vapors faded, my jaw crashed through the floor, for within the device sat another **_me_**!

"Hi!" It told me, stepping out.

"Hello... Uh, Bubbles..." I cautiously told her. Her eyes wandered around the lab.

"Nice place you have here. Where's my bed?

"Heehee. Your what?"

"Well, weren't you awaiting my arrival?" Bubbles (#2) tapped her foot in anticipation.

"Oh, umm... right, about that. I can honestly say that I was not-" I hesitated as she gave me innocent puppy eyes. How could I tell someone as sweet as myself that she was an accident? "I was not _**not**_ expecting you! In fact, I was so excited just to meet you that I **_completely_** forgot to prepare!" Let's hope that she's just as naïve as me.

"Cool! Well, I guess you'd better take me upstairs to introduce me to everyone else, now," she told me. My eyes widened.

"How do you know that I'm not all alone?"

"**_Hello_**. I'm just another **_you_**. I know what you know!" She began talking in my high-pitched arguing voice. Yep, she was **_exactly_** like another me.

"Okay, you got me... But, here's the thing. Everybody else would be extremely excited to meet you... I mean, really excited... I mean, they'd probably have heart attacks... **_Excited_**."

"Hmm... That sounds very peculiar, original Bubbles. Oh well, I believe it. I mean, who wouldn't think that I'm heart attack-inducingly adorable?"

"...Right. Just stay down here for a few minutes, please."

"Yessir!" Bubbles #2 saluted me. I snuck up the stairs and into the living room.


	5. One Is Company, Two Is Insanity

**Chapter 5: One Is Company, Two Is Insanity**

"Bubbles, where have you been? I've been looking around and couldn't find you, and you just emerge out of thin air. What is this witchcraft you have pulled?" Dad asked me when I floated into the kitchen.

"Oh, heehee Professor. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was gone for so long. Guess I got lost in our closet, again. Silly me, right?"

"I, uh, suppose so. So, um... what game was it that you had in mind for us to play?" Suddenly, the light streaks of my sisters zapped into the kitchen in the same second that I stopped talking.

"Game? Our choice? Professor?" Blossom jittered excitedly.

"Professor? Game? Our choice?" Buttercup ecstatically repeated. Game time with the Professor was one of our absolute favorite things to do.

"Let's play 'Knockout!" Buttercup suggested. This was her favorite father-daughter activity. In "Knockout," we form a circle around the Professor and just run and dance around as he tries to grapple us. If he catches us, he then nuzzles and delivers noogies upon thy head, kraggles us and whatever else is funny and ticklish that he can think of. I've never exactly been sure as to why the game is called "Knockout" though. I mean, there's no rounds or elimination or anything. We just keep playing until we tire the Professor out.

"Alrighty, Buttercup. Bubbles, how does that sound? Would you like to play that?"

"Sounds like fun!" As the game commenced, the one thing that I didn't take into account was the fact that we were loud enough for Bubbles #2 to hear from the basement. I could only imagine how jealous she was probably becoming. It didn't take very long for my hypothesis to be proven correct, because no more than five minutes in, we all heard the basement door burst open, and out zoomed a baby blue streak of pure energy.

"**_I wanna play, too! I wanna play, too!_**" She declared as she finally settled in front of the four of us, on the coffee table. She stared at us all with open arms and a grin. Once again, a piercing silence was bestowed upon us all. The Professor's shoulders slumped and his eyes bulged from the incomprehensibility of the situation at hand. Buttercup and Blossom slowly turned to stare at me, mouths agape.

The Professor fainted and collapsed onto his back and was out like a light. My sisters tried to wake him up, but this time, he was **_really_** out. After working on him, they turned back to face me with questionable expressions spread across their recently-joyous features.

"Whoops," Bubbles #2 shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**I** **really hope that you, the readers, are enjoying this story so far. Please give me your thoughts in the reviews as to what should happen with Bubbles #2, now that the Utonium family is aware of her existence. Thank you all so much, and I can't express how much your support means to me.**

**Fun Fact: The game of "Knockout" was the name of a game that my sister and I used to play with our father in the elementary school years. The rules listed in the story are also the actual rules.**

**-The more you know...**


End file.
